The Ultimate Christmas Gift
by Erailea Evenstar
Summary: It's Christmas in the Ningenkai. The Spirit Detectives and friends Jin and Touya included are all together to celebrate. Jin has gotten Touya something extra special, but what? NON yaoi.


I don't own Yu Yu Kakusho.  
  
This is a little story I came up with when I was in school. I hope you like it. It's NON yaoi.  
  
Please review when you've finished reading it. Thank you.  
  
Enjoy.  
  
  
  
The Ultimate Christmas Gift  
  
Elegant snow fell from the sky on this cold December day. It had been snowing for the last hour and by now the snow had begun to stick. Soon enough a blanket of snow would cover the sleepy city.  
  
Everyone was home; school was on vacation and businesses were closed. This day was to be joyous and full of family and friend's love. It was Christmas, a holiday in which some did not understand past its tales.  
  
This is where this Christmas tale begins, in the home of Yusuke Urameshi. He had his friends and their families there; Kurama and his mother, Keiko and her parents, Kuwabara and his sister, Yukina, Hiei, Botan, Koenma and even Jin and Touya were there.  
  
Jin and Touya had never had a Christmas before, if fact they had not even heard it until a month before. They were demons after all and did not share the same customs as humans (Kurama, Hiei and Yukina only knew of it because they had been in the Ningenkai for the holiday before).  
  
Jin's elf like ears twitched happily as he looked about Yusuke's living room. A Christmas tree sat in the center, adorned by ornaments and lights. Underneath it sat a pile of presents wrapped in decorative paper. He was clearly excited, more so than his good friend Touya, who felt it more than he showed.  
  
"'an we open 'em?" Jin asked excitedly.  
  
Yusuke laughed and grabbed the wind master by the back of his white shirt. "Breakfast first." The wind master wined but obeyed the simple yet hard command.  
  
Touya took his eyes from the tree and followed the group to the table and sat down next to the wind master. Jin looked at his friend, a smile plastered on his face, "'ou're gonna like the present I 'ot you Touya. 'Course I 'ouldn't wrap it."  
Touya razed a brow but could say nothing, as Yusuke had begun to speak. "I'm glad everyone could make it today.... or at least almost everyone," he laughed lightly before continuing, "Genkai decided to stay at her 'peaceful' temple." The group laughed, that was just like Genkai.  
  
"Well I just wanted to say Merry Christmas to everyone," Yusuke finished. Everyone chimed in with 'Merry Christmas'. "Let's eat so we can open presents."  
  
The group ate a breakfast of bagels lochs and juice. They chatted happily as they ate, all anticipating the time that they could open their presents. After about an hour everyone was finished eating and the table was cleared. The dishes were brought into the kitchen to be washed, so the waiting continued.  
  
Ten minutes later the group was sitting in the living room around the tree. The teens, demons included, sat closest to the tree with their parents behind them. Yusuke walked up to the tree and picked up a gift.  
  
"It's yours Kurama," he said before passing it to the fox in disguise.  
  
Kurama smiled, it was from Hiei. Upon opening it he found a series of different kinds of seeds, demonic seeds to be precise. "Thank you Hiei," he told his fire demon friend, who merely nodded in response.  
  
Yusuke continued to hand out the gift, opening his own as he found them. Everyone got a present from each person, or in some cases each demon. When all the presents had been opened the floor was adorned in the mass of decorative paper.  
  
"You're the only one that has to give a gift Jin," Kurama said with a smile. He knew what Jin had planned for his good friend and partner in the Shinobi.  
  
Jin got up and brushed off the paper that had stuck to his clothing, "It's not 'ere," he said to his friend. "'ome 'ith me." Touya razed a brow, but got up and followed the wind master as he walked to the door.  
  
"See you guys later," Yusuke called over before the two Shinobi masters walked from the apartment.  
  
They walked in silence until they reached the door leading outside, into the snow. "Where are you going?" Touya asked.  
  
Jin smiled and his ears twitched, "'ou'll see." He walked out into the snowy weather with Touya close behind him.  
  
Touya half smiled as the snow fell upon him, brushing against his fair skin and whitening his hair slightly. The snow was coming down slowly, but the flakes were medium in size. After a few minutes he realized where Jin was leading him, "We're going to the park?"  
  
Jin laughed and nodded his head, but said nothing. He crossed the street and walked into the snow-covered park. After a few steps he stopped and turned around to face his friend. "'ou go on from 'ere."  
  
Touya looked curiously at him, "What do you mean? Where am I going?"  
  
The wind master turned and pointed off in the direction dead in front of the ice master. "Down 'here, 'ou'll know 'at it is 'en 'ou see it."  
  
Once again the ice master looked curiously at his friend, but he could not say anything, for Jin had taken off into the air. Touya shook his head, shaking off a few stray snowflakes that had stuck to his hair and face. He did not know what Jin had planned but he figured he give him the benefit of the doubt.  
  
So down the snow covered path the ice master walked, his feet leaving prints in the freshly fallen powder snow. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, removing more of the snow that was stuck to it. "What am I looking for?" He asked himself.  
  
"That depends on what you are looking for," a female voice said from behind him. Touya turned around and looked in the direction he had heard the voice come from. Who he saw both shocked and pleased him greatly. A girl his age with long blue hair, slightly darker than his own, in a high ponytail and blue eyes, was leaning against a tree. The snow found it's way through the bare limbs to the girl below it.  
  
"Karie?" Touya asked as if he did not believe his own eyes.  
  
The girl smiled and nodded her head, "It's been a while Touya."  
  
Touya and Karie had grown up together, been best friends and playmates. That is up until Touya had joined the Shinobi sect and had gone off to train. After that it had been centuries before they had met again. But when they had they beyond thrilled. Though as fate would have it, they were separated again. And once again they have met on this wondrous day of giving.  
  
The ice master strode over to his friend and wrapped her in a giant hug, "How did you know to come here?"  
  
Karie laughed and hugged back, "Is your memory that bad? Jin told me."  
  
Touya held her at arms length, "So you're what he was talking about."  
  
Once again Karie laughed, "Indeed I am. Merry Christmas Touya."  
  
A smile spread across the ice master's face, "Merry Christmas Karie." It was then that an unbreakable bond was formed between the two of them as Touya kissed her and she returned the affection.  
  
This truly was the ultimate Christmas gift.  
  
  
  
So what did you think? Hope you liked it.  
  
Please Review. Thank you and HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!!!!! 


End file.
